Bad Girl
by SONICFAN11LUV
Summary: Amy Rose always acts as a mean girl in every movie or television show. When something in Amy's life changes her outlook on her 'bad girl' image, she tries to get that characteristic back into her acting. But, one certain hedgehog would get in the way of her goal. Originally by MikaitoLuv29. Rated T for language. ON HIATUS (may come back after basketball gets situated)
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally by MikaitoLuv29. She was going to discontinue it, but I stepped in and saved the day! She told me I could continue it, and here we are!

I am improving the story a small bit because it used to be very rushed. As I was reading it, I was thinking of ways to improve it.

WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own Amy, Shadow, or any other Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA. MikaitoLuv29 owns the plot, Mr. Rem, and Anna. I start to own the plot after a few chapters.

Without any further interruption, let the story begin!

"I want him back! Please, I love him!"

"Rachel, you left him. I took the chance and now he's with me," said the other female. She had a hand on her hip, not having any sympathy towards her. The pink hedgehog looked down on the girl, only to have another cry for mercy thrown at her.

"Chloe, I'm begging you! Please, I need him!" the blonde hedgehog was on her knees, begging for her ex-boyfriend back from Chloe. Underneath the image of the girl, she was getting angry for this argument had gone on too long.

Rachel got up from her knees and tried to slap Chloe, but her attempt failed as Chloe caught her hand before it touched her. "No one tries to slap _me_!" Chloe said, and returned the action- hitting her on her left cheek, making the skin grow red and slightly swollen.

"Cut!"

The word turned Amy's world into a movie set, and the intensity of the argument vanished. Cameras faded into her vision, and workers came into view.

"Good job, Amy! Your acting is very good," the director said with a smile on his face. He was clapping his hands due to Amy's performance. The sight of the man could make anyone laugh. If he got any more excited, he would fall out of his chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Rem," Amy said scornfully. She had to play the role of a mean girl, but in real life, she was not a hateful person; she just acted like it. Amy started to walk towards her dressing room, wanting to leave.

Her acting partner, Anna, was getting her makeup fixed from her tears in the scene. She called across the room to Amy: "Amy, you know when you slapped me, that hurt like hell!"

Amy shoved the comment from her head. She started for her dressing room again, letting her mind wander to different places. She does not show any concern for anything around her, only wanting to go home. Acting to Amy was like trying to let out all of one's anger and frustration for money. This thought made Amy smirk.

When she got to her dressing room, her mirror, food on a table, and costumes awaited her. The blue walls made this room feel peaceful. The way Amy inspected all her things made her 'bad girl' image disappear. The quietness of the room had brought her to her soft side.

The silent tranquility of the room was shattered by the sound her 'friend' Carlos bust into the room. He started to blab into her ear. Amy did not pay any attention to him, until he brought up something about Blaze. She snapped to attention and asked, "What was that?"

"I have to go get Blaze from the airport. Do you want to come?" Carlos was a dangerous man. He has had his fair share of arrests and court trials. In addition, he would try to get others involved in dangerous things. Most of the time, he was being rude to everyone; however, his sentence sounded almost nice and gentle.

Amy thinks about this for a minute. Carlos could be asking her to come- just to wreck the car. He could be plotting to kill her or Blaze. However, according to the judge, he has to stay out of trouble for a few months unless he wants to spend many years in jail. Amy sighed and told him, "Sure, I'll come."

They both went outside to the car. Standing on the side of the street, some bystanders were waiting for Amy. As soon as they saw her, pieces of garbage were thrown at her. The two ran to their car hurriedly. Amy had not seen this coming.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Amy asked to no one in particular as she tried to get garbage out of her hair.

"Maybe they don't like you," Carlos answered. Maybe they did not like her, or Carlos is saying that to make her feel bad. Whatever the case, there was hate going around.

"I just act. I act as a mean person just in movies and television shows," Amy said fixing her hair. She started to be fed up with everyone hating her. On the inside, she was a nice person. She was not some snobby actor who hated the world and everyone in it. Amy Rose is a nice girl who opens up to the world in a good way. "Can we get going? I want to see Blaze," Amy said, exhausted of all the haters at their hatred.

XXXxxxxxxx

"Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

Amy squealed as she hugged Blaze for what felt like an eternity. It had really only been a few months. Amy had been acting for a movie for a few weeks now, and Blaze had to leave to go on tour with her band. Blaze only had a few destinations on her tour.

With Blaze was another hedgehog.

"Hey, Blaze, who is this?" Amy asked, gesturing towards the hedgehog.

"Th- this is my boyfriend. Silver," Blaze answered shyly. Of course, Blaze was blushing; and Silver wrapped his arm around her.

Amy felt a little uncomfortable with this action because the world that she lived in does not have that action- unless someone needs balance if he or she is drunk. Silver or Blaze would not know that. Amy kept the thought inside her head, for she did not want there to be the awkwardness between them.

"It is nice to meet you, Silver," Amy replied. She and Silver shook hands.

After everyone was done with their introductions, Carlos took all three of them to a hotel near the airport. It was a nice hotel with about 20 floors. In the hotel, Amy and Blaze shared a room, while Silver had his own. Carlos had to be back at the movie set for a meeting with the director. Carlos had been acting wrongfully during the last few months, and Amy thought the director was going to fire him.

The group of three was having a good time at their hotel. The night seemed to go by so quickly. When Silver realized it was past two o'clock, they all decided it was time to go to bed.

As Amy was lying in bed, she started to think about the fun times she would have with Blaze. Her mind started to wander, and then she slipped into a sweet dreamland.

XXXXxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading the first chapter of _Bad Girl_!

_In the next chapter: An event happens to Amy that would change her 'bad girl' image._

**Please review**! I want to see how I did! I want you to nit-pick every small mistake. I will take constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

BobblyWack: I meant to say, "wasn't". Later on in the story, there was even a line was cut off. Blah! FanFiction is weird with that. I have seen other stories on FF that have lines cut off. I will fix that as soon as possible.

Thank you for saying the story is better! That is what I meant to do! MikatoLuv29's version of it was very rushed, and plus—she was going to discontinue it. She is still helping me on the story to this moment, giving me ideas on the storyline and whatnot.

I guess the chapter was not long enough. I usually try for 1,000 words in a chapter, but this time, I will try for 1,500! Maybe that is long enough for your taste. Nevertheless, I cannot make everyone happy, now can I?

::::::::::::

Now, before I begin the chapter, I need to say this: This is my first story and I have not had experience in super detailed things. I understand the concept of the details; but as I write the chapters, the creative juices become clogged and will not come out quick enough. Therefore, I take a few days to add onto the chapters more things I come up with. I know other authors that take the time to do that.

MikatoLuv29 has informed me of a new idea for later on in the story. The part, I guess you could say, is suggestive. I cannot put my finger on the word. Well, the story is rated T.

Now that all of that is off my chest, let us all enjoy a better chapter of Bad Girl!

""""""""""""

The sweet smell of maple syrup awakened Amy from her dreamland. She slowly sat up, taking in the wonderful smell. She found herself by Blaze who was eating toaster waffles—with the divine syrup on them. Blaze looked up at Amy, chewing the food. "Good morning, Amy," Blaze said, with her mouth still full of food. "Did you know this is my fourth plate of this stuff?" she said, gesturing to her plate.

"No…." Sleep had slurred Amy's sentence as she made her way to the fridge. Her legs started to wander around the kitchen, until she found the fridge. Amy opened it and found out there were only two waffles left. Amy's mind snapped to attention, and she shot a glare at Blaze. "You left me only two!?"

"Yeah? And?" Blaze _still_ had a large scoop of waffle in her mouth, making her sentence muffled. Amy rolled her eyes, and began to make her plate.

XXXXxxxxx

When Amy had finished eating her waffles, she and Blaze started talking about the day's activities.

"Where will we go?" Blaze asked excitedly.

"Girl, we will go to every store in San Francisco! It will be the shopping trip of the century, especially since last century people were shopping for bloomers!" Amy announced. Their vitality of the trip made Silver get up from his room. Silver wobbled into the room, and his eyes squinted shut at the noise.

"You guys, you know I was sleeping," Silver murmured. It was obvious he had not fully awoken yet. Blaze got up, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, babe," Blaze whispered as she caressed his cheek. She gently pushed him out of the two girls' room and into his room. Amy was on the couch laughing her head off because Silver was acting like that. When Blaze came back in and had seen Amy, she put a hand on her hip.

"What is so funny?" Blaze sternly asked. She looked a little annoyed at Amy. Amy could _not_ answer. They both knew why. Blaze joined in the laughing fit. Now we have the image of two girls laughing their heads off. Some could think they were psychos.

XXXXxxxxx

Only if Silver was there to help carry the bags. The two girls were carrying at least eight bags each. They got many looks from people walking along the street with them. The girls just smiled. With Amy's money, they could buy anything they wanted. At least, anything they could think of getting.

"This is the best shopping trip I've been on in a long time," Blaze said exhausted.

"It's amazing right?" Amy said with a smile. Of course, they were having a great time. Two best friends shopping. What could make it better?

As they were waiting at a crosswalk, an old man was standing next to them. He looked homeless, wearing dirty, torn apart clothing. He was a brown hedgehog; his fur looked faded. Amy was busy fiddling with her bags to notice him. The light turned green—or light blue—for them to cross. As they made their way across, Amy had wandered off the crosswalk into the street. One car, in particular, was about to hit Amy. Blaze's heart started to pound. Other people started screaming at Amy. The old man, however, ran and pushed her out of the way. Amy fell to the ground, in shock about the elder's action. All you could hear after that was a sickening crunch.

Amy's world had stopped. Her sight was blurry, seeing only blobs walking towards the man. The rest of the traffic had stopped. Amy could see things shaped her shopping bags were being blown away by the wind. It only looked like birds flying away. Someone started to come nearer to Amy. The figure bent down to Amy's level. Its mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Amy started to feel faint; she started to lose balance.

XXXXxxxxx

Blaze saw Amy on the ground and began to walk towards her. Amy did not look like she was at attention at all. Blood was running down beside her eye, staining pink fur. Blaze kneeled down to Amy. She tried to get something out of her, but no answer came. Amy started to look out-of-balance, and passed out there in the street.

Blaze put Amy's head in her lap and held it close to her. Blaze franticly looked around her, looking for anyone to help Amy. Blaze bent down to Amy's head and mouthed something inaudible. She herself had started to zone out of this chaotic scene.

Sirens had announced the presence of the paramedics' arrival. A few people went to the old man, and two came to Amy and Blaze. One had touched Blaze's shoulder, and she shot her head up.

"We can take care of her miss," one said. Blaze nodded and let the workers do their job.

XXXXxxxxx

Well, I did not get to 1,500 words. Actually, I got 813. However, since I added all these author's notes, I have _1,109_! I have to say, this chapter was not that bad. I had my sister read it, and she said, "It's like the Hunger Games!" ha-ha. She also said, "You almost killed Amy!" I blamed that on MikaitoLuv29. Love you anyways girl! :P

Anyways, I think I did better in this chapter detail-wise. The beginning was somewhat bad, I know, but after that, it's better.

_In the next chapter, we get how Amy will react when she knows what happens._

REVIEW! I really need critique!

_**WORDS: 1,196.**_


End file.
